


Okay

by minitsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, un__q_____ love, you've been warned as of 07/11/16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitsundere/pseuds/minitsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin, is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm just really happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I went to sleep.

Rin smiled at his reflection on the rear-view mirror. He's all suited up, ready for the wedding. He was driven to the church, doubting himself to even get in the driver’s  
seat because of nervousness. He hasn’t felt this kind of nervousness eversince THAT day. Oh, Rin remembered it all too well.

\----------  
It was after joint practice where he felt both idiotic and brave. He’d been meaning to tell a certain nerd something, a something he wouldn’t tell to just anybody. He had told Rei during practice to stay a bit late.  
And, as agreed, they both stayed.

"Rin-san, is there a problem?"

"None. Rei, just listen to me, okay?"

Rin already had his head low, hiding the warmth on his cheeks. The silence that had followed his statement indicated that Rei was indeed listening.

"Rei-I-I- ugh…" Rin fidgeted, not trusting his voice and heartbeat, he might collapse even before speaking. Rin took some air. Inhale. Exhale. With renewed vigor, he looked into Rei’s eyes.

"Rei, I like you." Rin hunged his head low again, wanting to bang it to the tiled floor.

"Rin-san,it’s natural that you would like me, we’re friends, right?" Rei,could really be the most stupid person he’d met.

"No. You, idiot…I LIKE you." Rin said, again through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Rei blushed. He put both of his hands on Rin’s shoulder. He released a troubled sigh.

"Rin-san. You are really complicated. I thought I already knew you, yet I didn’t expect you, of all people, to say something like this to me. So, I don’t know how to respond, but now, I have to respond logically…"

Rin’s shoulders shook, even when Rei spoke softly, he didn’t dare to look at him, he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Rin-san, I’m sorry, but I like  
someone else."

Rin only realized that he was crying when Rei pulled him close to him and wiped away his tears.

"Rin-san! Please calm down. Please remember that I will always be with you."

Rin couldn’t respond to anything. The ache in his heart throbbed. He couldn’t focus, he didn’t hear what Rei just said. The pain was overwhelming. He knew it wasn’t  
possible, but hoped, because he was in love. His crying leveled down a bit when a chaste kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Rin-san. Please be okay."

\-----------

After that dreadful day, he made sure that everything was okay. He acted cool and tough, and kept Rei close. He had arrived at the church just in time. As he walked along the aisle, he guessed, this day will be more  
painful than all the other days he pretended to be okay. He smiled with a bittersweet smile as he gave his sister’s hand to the one person he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed it! Was my attempt ok? please comment on what you think of it! It would be very appreciated.
> 
> The conversation in the summary was between Rin and Haruka, as they were seated at he front row.
> 
> Bonus: Rin's the best man.


End file.
